


The Tension & The Spark

by Slashseeker, Trudy Zaire (MonkeysInPants)



Series: Insatiable [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, bratty sub, establishing BDSM, multiple male orgasms, size queen, some powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashseeker/pseuds/Slashseeker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeysInPants/pseuds/Trudy%20Zaire
Summary: Sparks fly when Zayd, a long-time sub and budding dom, is introduced to one of his domina's other subs. Is Cory too much for him to handle, or exactly what he's looking for?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, mentioned Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Insatiable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Tension & The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic named after a Darren Hayes album? Yes, yes it is.
> 
> More adapted RP logs.

Zayd waits against the side of his truck, arms crossed and fingers tapping a staccato against his thick bicep. He checks his watch again, to find mere seconds have passed. Damn, this is what he gets for being early. His Lady, Afia, is always almost exactly on time, sometimes down to the second, and there are still five minutes until the time of their scheduled meetup at the Blustery Brew.

The place is not unfamiliar to Zayd. He met Afia for the first time there, years ago now. Café by day, bar by night, the venue is always warm, open, and cozy. And most importantly, kink-friendly. It made for a comfortable neutral ground when discussing matters of give and take, pleasure and pain, chemistry and compatibility and, above all, safety. Afia meets all her prospective submissives here before they play, and Zayd had been no exception. 

But today it's not Afia meeting a new sub. 

Zayd’s stomach churns and he checks his watch again. As the minute hand ticks over to 4:30pm on the dot, the familiar sound of Afia’s sporty little sedan breaks him out of his brooding. A smile curls Zayd’s full dark lips as his beloved parks beside him, and when her compact form slides from the red car he stoops to put his arms around her.

They likely make a comical sight, a six-foot-eight giant of a man folding over to embrace a lady who requires 3-inch heels to break five feet. The thought certainly amuses Zayd, but mostly because Afia towers over him in all the ways that truly matter.

“Hello Afia,” Zayd greets. “It is always wonderful to see you.”

Afia returns the embrace, round cheek pressing against his broad chest. Stepping back, she gives him a quick once-over before smiling up at him. “It’s good to see you too, Zayd.” She reaches up to cup one of his cheeks, his head dipping obligingly into her reach. “It's alright to be nervous, but trust me: everything will be fine.”

Zayd’s cheeks heat, warming that small palm, and his smile takes a turn for the wry. “You know me far too well, my Lady.” Leaning into her touch, his arms drop to his sides. “I simply worry about disappointing you or the companion you've picked for me.”

“No disappointments, my dear.” Afia pats his cheek. “Only learning opportunities.”

Zayd only straightens after her hand slips from his face. He offers his arm to escort her into the café. “So, do I finally get to learn more about this mystery man?”

Afia chuckles as she hooks her arm through his. “Well, he's an experienced submissive, for one.” The door chimes as they enter, and the barista at the counter waves, recognizing one of their regulars and her occasional companion. As they settle in at a table with space for three, she adds, “I can also tell you that he will undoubtedly be late, so we might as well order now.”

“The usual?” the barista asks, approaching the table.

“Yes, please, Hannah,” Afia affirms. That would be a hazelnut coffee and a cream cheese bagel, if Zayd recalls correctly.

It takes him a moment to make up his own mind, distracted by the eyes Hannah is making at his Mistress. This one is perhaps more familiar with Afia than simply as server and customer. He doesn't hide his broad smile at the thought as he orders, “A dark chocolate brownie and a large coffee, please. French roast. Black, but with a shot of vanilla.”

Finally, Afia recites a sugary monstrosity of an order, presumably for their absent third. Zayd can feel his blood sugar rising at the mere thought of such a concoction. He raises a thick brow at his beloved and her lips give a wry quirk.

“How late, exactly, do you expect him to be?” Zayd asks. A pause, then, “I'm surprised, my Lady, you’ve never seemed the sort to tolerate tardiness.”

“Well, he's never late for session, at least,” Afia says, looking out the café window, indulging in some idle people-watching. “For other social occasions… Well, he's taken the idea of being ‘fashionably late’ a bit too much to heart.” Her smile settles into something more fond. “I suspect he'll arrive at the same time as our order.”

Zayd hums. “Well, I suppose he'd have to have some sense of discipline, as one of your subs.”

“I would accept nothing less,” Afia says. Her voice drops for a moment, into the smooth purr she uses behind closed doors, and a pleasant shiver runs up Zayd’s spine. “Though he's not nearly so well-disciplined as you, love.” Tone lightening again, she adds, “But let's not gossip in his absence. Tell me how you've been, my dear.”

Catching up with Afia is usually a dream come true, their busy schedules keeping them from seeing each other outside of play as often as either would like. Today, however, Zayd finds his attention drifting repeatedly to his watch. When after seven minutes their orders arrive and Afia’s playmate hasn't, Zayd can't help but interrupt their small talk with, “Who should I be looking for, my Lady?”

Strong, slender fingers cover his own and Zayd realizes he's been drumming them against the tabletop. Afia’s lips part to reply, but she doesn't get a chance before someone drops into their table's empty chair.

“Afia! Great to see you, beautiful as ever. Hey, is this guy huge or what? Oh, you got my drink, thanks!” Without pause to breathe, the newcomer immediately picks up his syrup-with-a-shot-of-coffee — piled high with whipped cream and sprinkles — and proceeds to chug it. 

“Cory,” Afia greets simply, smile hidden behind the rim of her mug.

Oh, Afia knows Zayd far, far too well. This man — Cory — is entirely his type. He's _handsome,_ Zayd thinks, eyes roaming from his shock of dark curls, over warm brown skin, taking in his slim, toned figure. His gaze rises again only to be caught by deep green eyes, defiant and sparkling with mischief.

Clearing his throat, Zayd offers his hand to the other man to shake. “Hello, Cory. My name is Zayd. Zayd Kiss.”

Cory sputters on his drink, slamming it back onto the table. There's a mustache of whipped cream on his upper lip and a dot of it on the tip of his nose, and with a flick of pink he actually manages to lick away both before saying, “Wait, seriously? _Kiss?_ Like with the lips?”

“No,” Zayd says, the corner of his mouth twitching. “ _Kis_ as in ‘small’.”

Cory's eyes rake over Zayd, intense enough to make his scalp prickle and his mouth go dry. “You're kidding me.”

“I assure you, regardless of the irony, that is the name you'll find on my birth certificate and that is its meaning.” Another twitch, Zayd’s lips pulling into a full smirk. “You'll find that's the _only_ thing small about me.”

The sheer heat in Cory's gaze has Zayd feeling like he might ignite under it, but the other man finally reaches out to accept his hand with a firm shake. That warm brown looks surprisingly pale side by side with Zayd’s own rich black skin. 

There's a hint of huskiness to Cory's voice as he greets, “Nice to meet you.” Green eyes become piercing as they drop to their clasped hands. “Say, have you ever, I dunno, crushed a man's skull with your bare hand…?”

Cocky. Playful. Beautiful. It's surely too soon for Zayd to say he's hooked, but… well, he's at least highly intrigued. He wants to know more about Cory. And he wants to peel away his layers to see what lies beneath, vulnerable and bare and sincere. And he doesn't just mean physically. As Cory begins to pull his hand away, Zayd tightens his grip, just for a moment. His voice drops into a growl. “That would be telling.”

Cory's eyes widen then narrow as he matches Zayd’s smirk. “That so…”

The air between them all but crackles as their gazes remain locked, until a soft but deliberate _tink_ of a coffee mug being set down breaks the tension. Zayd finally releases Cory's hand as he glances to Afia instead. Their domina looks pleased.

Zayd takes a sip of his coffee to wet his dry mouth, then asks, “How long have you known my Lady for, Cory?”

Shaking his released hand dramatically, Cory takes a moment to sip his own drink before answering. He takes his time licking the cream from his lips. “Oh, me n’ Miz A go way back, to those crazy college days. Ain't that right, _m’lady?_ ” Cory shoots Afia a shit-eating grin which she studiously ignores. Zayd gives a low hum, the corners of his mouth turning down at Cory’s mocking tone. Cory continues undeterred. “But we ain't been ‘playing’ that whole time.”

“Zayd has been a partner of mine for, oh, ten years now? Almost as long as I've known you, Cory.” Afia stares steadily at Cory, the hint of chastisement in her voice shifting his grin into a wide-eyed look of ‘who, me?’ She keeps her gaze on him until he starts to squirm in his seat. Finally he looks down at his drink, sheepish, and Afia continues, “He is looking to branch out into domming for others, and I agreed to mentor him.”

“So I'm the guinea pig, huh? Cory Crash Test Dummy?” The man attempts to look affronted, but his lips twitch with a new grin. “I see how it is!”

Another time, Zayd might have been amused by Cory's jesting, or at least rolled his eyes and let it go. But the Scene is something he takes seriously, and he's already treading unknown territory. He doesn't need to deal with Cory's doubts in him, even if it’s just a joke. He has his own worries to grapple with. 

“If you are disinterested, then you can leave now,” Zayd says, voice firm, expression stern. “If you have concerns about my inexperience then so be it, but I won't play with someone who feels they can’t trust in me or my abilities.”

Cory plants an elbow on the table and gives Zayd a look just shy of a pout. “I didn't say I wasn’t interested. Afia’s got good judgement. I just like to tease her is all.” He winks at their domina, addressing her once more, “You sure this ain't just just you wanting back-up because I'm too much for one dominant to handle, mistress?”

“We both know I can handle you just fine, Cory,” Afia says, her tone fond, if slightly exasperated.

Cory's smirk slips for a moment, into something warm and adoring. It's an expression Zayd is certain he often wears around his Lady as well. One is always well taken care of with Afia. Zayd only hopes he can be half as good a dominant as she is.

"And if you are interested,” Afia continues, “then why not discuss with Zayd what you’re looking for in a partner?"

Zayd feels that scorching heat again as Cory’s attention zeros in on him. That tongue makes another appearance, a flash of pink wetting Cory’s bottom lip, and Zayd becomes suddenly aware that his own gaze is likely just as hot. Lifting his eyes from the other man’s mouth, he meets intense green eyes once more. He can feel the hairs on his arms lifting.

“Well, first of all…” Cory begins. Things get a little clinical after that, as negotiations are wont to. Desires and dislikes, turn ons and turn offs, boundaries and safe words. Not to say that Zayd finds it _boring_. It’s very important after all, and Cory has his rapt attention. But as important as his words are, Zayd finds himself just as caught up in the little things the other man does. The way he runs a slender finger around the rim of his mug, the excited flare of his pupils, the slight flush that tints his cheeks.

“Hey, you gonna eat that?”

Zayd jolts slightly at the sudden intermission to their discussion, and it takes him a moment to acknowledge the brownie Cory is nodding at. He’d quite forgotten its existence. He breaks it in half, sharing with the other man just for a chance at watching him lick the crumbs from his fingers. Cory doesn’t disappoint.

“So it’s agreed,” Afia says finally, drawing their meeting to a close. “Our first session will be next Friday at my place. 7 pm, sharp.”

As they prepare to leave, Zayd takes care of Afia’s order as well as his own, while Afia pays for Cory’s. They walk out with Afia between them, each man giving Afia a kiss on the cheek as they say their goodbyes and see her off. As she drives away, Zayd is left alone with Cory. A long moment of silence passes, as though neither is quite sure what to say, the air between them strangely charged. 

Finally, Zayd makes a move, his hand slicing through the thick atmosphere to offer it to Cory once more. “I greatly look forward to seeing you again.”

“You know…” Cory doesn't shake his hand. Instead he clasps Zayd’s wrist and steps closer, sliding smoothly into the bubble of his personal space until mere inches separate their chests. Tugging gently, he guides Zayd’s hand toward his hip. Cory isn't quite smiling as their eyes meet, but his gaze sparks with desire and challenge. “You could see more of me right now.”

Heat crawls up the back of Zayd’s neck, a flush hidden beneath the dark tone of his skin and he allows his hand to settle along the slight curve of Cory's waist. The other man isn't short by any measure, but Zayd still towers over him. He leans down to bring their faces closer together and let's his voice drop into a soft growl, “No power play, just you and I, then?”

Cory's lips curl into a full smirk in the same languid manner that his arms curl around Zayd’s neck, moving closer still. “You, me, no clothes, a bed…” Their chests brush, Cory's lips so close and looking so very soft and inviting. “Maybe a little power play? Just a bit of top and bottom, just some good old ‘yes’, ‘no’, ‘can I have s’more, sir?’, no need for safewords.”

“I think,” Zayd says, leaning in until his lips brush Cory's as he speaks, his growl even deeper with his rising lust, “that sounds like a very good plan.”

Their first kiss is wild and hungry, Cory bringing out teeth and tongue like he's a starving man and Zayd a full course meal. His mouth is sweet and still thick with a hint of heavy cream that has Zayd huffing a laugh through his nose at the reminder of Cory's monstrous excuse for coffee. They break apart as Cory grins in response to the sound. He gives Zayd’s bottom lip a parting lick. 

“Your place or mine?” Zayd says, a bit breathless. 

“Yours,” Cory answers. “And I could use a ride.”

“I can give you a ride.” Perhaps it's the giddiness of the kiss that has him seizing the opportunity, or the relief at how comfortable he feels with Cory now that his earlier nervousness has passed. Either way, he makes the joke before the moment slips away, “But do you need a drive?”

Cory cracks up, his laugh as wild as his kiss, his whole body moving with it, even his mess of curls bouncing, and though the sound is far from musical it's still beautiful. The fluttering in Zayd’s chest returns harder than ever, this time for reasons that have nothing to do with anxiety. He captures Cory's lips for another kiss.

“Come on then,” he says when they come back up for air. Best they get into private sooner rather than later, lest their already heated PDA get any more risqué. Stepping back, his hand slides to the small of Cory's back and he leads the man to his truck, opening the passenger door for him. “I don't live far.”

“ _Good_ ,” Cory says, and Zayd laughs, unable to fault him the sheer impatience in his voice as he settles in his seat and buckles up.

Cory fills the drive with small talk, remarking on anything that catches his eye: the bright yellow of that woman's dress, aw look at that dog, don't you hate it when people don't pause before crossing the street. Zayd does his best to follow the meandering conversation, nodding now and then, but it's all he can do to concentrate on the road when he can see Cory from the corner of his eye. The way the man's hand kneads at his own thigh, the bulge progressively straining the front of his jeans… 

By the time they reach the condo complex, Zayd is half-hard himself. The moment they're both out of the truck he yanks Cory against him for another hungry kiss, tongue pressing deep to swallow up the other man's moan. Only the promise of more intimate contact in the immediate future lets Zayd drag himself away to pull Cory towards the front entrance.

"Second floor," he says when Cory heads for the elevator, tugging him aside. "Stairs are faster."

It's still a wonder they make it up, pausing several times in the stairwell for further scorching kisses, unable to keep themselves apart for long. Zayd struggles to unlock his door with Cory's hands roaming his body and lips at his throat, but somehow he manages, and without even dropping his keys once. As soon as it gives way, he shoves Cory inside and slams the door shut behind them. Finally, he's free to give back as good as he's been getting, grabbing fistfuls of Cory's shirt as he pins him to the wall, hips grinding down. He dips his head to growl in the other man's ear, biting at one juicy lobe. “I am going to fuck you so hard, Cory.”

Breathless like he's just run a marathon and hard as a rock against Zayd’s thigh, Cory gasps, “God, you _better._ ” A hard shove catches Zayd off-balance, the shorter man stronger than he looks, and Cory capitalizes on his newly earned space by throwing himself at Zayd, arms curling around his neck while long legs hook around his hips, firm thighs squeezing his waist. Fingers thread into the tight coils of his hair, raking over his scalp then gripping tight as he dives in for another rough kiss. Cory moans against Zayd’s lips, “Make me feel it in the morning.”

“I can have you feeling it for _days_ ,” Zayd promises, nudging Cory's chin up with his nose so he can worry that long smooth neck with lips and teeth alike, leaving his first marks for the evening, faint as they may be.

“Fuck yes,” Cory gasps, hips rolling against Zayd’s belly, held in place by warm broad hands. His cock is hard between them, grinding into flexing abs. It's easy for Zayd to hold Cory's weight, kneading the man's round ass as he strides towards his bedroom. He toes off his shoes along the way, hears Cory's clatter to the floor behind him. He's normally stricter with his shoes-in-house policy, but today he has much more important things on his mind. Things to see, people to do, and all that.

Zayd’s bed is large and inviting and he wastes no time spreading Cory out on it, freeing his hands to slide under the man's shirt, running up his toned torso until his broad fingertips find the hardened buds of his nipples. His reward for pinching them is an utterly delectable moan. 

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Cory yanks it over his head and tosses it aside, baring his chest for Zayd’s eyes to feast on. Lean muscle flexes under tanned skin as Cory pants for breath, abs leading down a deliciously trim waist. A line of dark hair runs from beneath his navel to his waistband, and oh, how Zayd wants to follow where that trail leads. But first… With a growl, Zayd leans down to bite a pert brown nipple, reveling in the gasp it drags from the man sprawled across his bed. Braced on one forearm, he slides his other hand down to grope at Cory's crotch, feeling the way the coarse denim of his jeans strains from the pressure of his cock. A damp spot has already formed over the tip, and Zayd rubs his thumb over it.

“So very eager for me already,” he purrs. “Next time I have you in my bed, I'm going to see just how long it takes you to start begging when you're told you can't come.”

“Oh _fuck_.” Cory's hands are shaking when his fingers dart to his own fly, struggling to get it open while Zayd kneads him. His breath hitches with each firm press of that broad palm. “Pants off now.”

“I think you can wait a bit to get into mine,” Zayd says, both hands switching to the task of working Cory's pants open. “But I suppose we can remove yours.”

Hooking his fingers in the waistbands of both underwear and jeans, Zayd sweeps both off of Cory's long legs in a move that leaves the man breathless and giddy, his face flushed with arousal and laughter. His cock is flushed even darker, standing at attention between thick, firm thighs and already dripping a string of precum from the tip, glistening fluid disappearing into the dark thatch of curls at its base. Smiling down at his new paramour, Zayd takes him in hand. More precum spills over his knuckles as he gives a slow stroke. “I can already tell this fits you well: messy and so very eager.”

Cory arches with a moan, his abs flexing “ _Hhah_ , your cock fit you, too?” he asks as he brushes a foot against the inside of Zayd’s thigh. His toes seek higher, until they press against his groin. “Big?”

The answer is clear in the way Zayd’s cock tents his slacks beneath Cory's foot, straining his pants harder than the other man's had despite the looser fit. He is, in fact, _big._ And as he pumps Cory's length, the movement slick and smooth with precum, he purrs, “Why don't you get it out and see?”

Cory's eyes are fever bright and hungry, and he wets his lips between moans, the pink tip of his tongue flicking out ever-so-tantalizingly. His hips may be rocking with each stroke of Zayd’s hand, but it doesn't stop him from hooking his fists in Zayd’s shirt to drag himself partly upright and get a better eye on the prize. His hands are impressively steady when he finally hooks his fingers into Zayd’s waistband and wrestles the fly open. Greedy fingers dip inside to wrap around the thick, thick cock hiding there. Zayd stills at the touch, a low rumbling groan escaping him. Cory's thick lashes flutter, lips parting in silent ecstasy as Zayd rocks his cock into the other man's palm.

Pulling back, Zayd unbuttons his shirt, baring his broad chest and the deep red ink staining his dark skin. A tattooed phoenix, etched over his heart. Cory drinks in the sight of him, cock twitching and dripping even without a hand curled around it. “Shit, it's like you were custom-made to turn me on.” Cory tugs Zayd’s thick cock fully free of his fly, heavy and hard and aching. He groans. “I need this inside me, like, now.

Zayd gives a throaty chuckle and leans in to nip along the side of Cory’s neck. “Mmm, as much as I would like that as well, I think a little foreplay is in order.” He finally has to pull away, stripping out of the rest of his clothing as hungry eyes watch him. Then a trip to the night table for crucial supplies: lube and condoms.

“You’re so damn gorgeous,” Cory says as Zayd returns to him.

“I know. But I’m glad to hear you think so.” Joining Cory on the bed, Zayd leans in for a quick scorching kiss. “Now, how would you like to do this?”

“Well…” Rolling over, Cory pushes up onto his knees and elbows, hips raised high. He looks over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. “Hard and fast. Just slick me up and go. I’m used to _big_.”

“Afia does like her large toys, doesn’t she?” Zayd purrs, shifting onto his own hands and knees before practically laying himself over Cory’s back. He can cover the other man almost entirely, and his thick, heavy cock settles easily between the globes of Cory’s ass. He trails teasing bites along the crook of Cory’s neck as he begins to grind against him, a drop of pre-come smearing over brown skin.

Cory’s face is flushed as he rests his cheek against the bedsheets, his eyes going unfocused as he pushes back against Zayd’s weight, up into the hard cock grinding against him. What a strikingly beautiful man. Zayd can’t help but think of how he’ll be even more gorgeous in the grip of climax, and is struck by a sudden impatience to see that. Perhaps more than once over the course of the evening, if the chemistry that’s bloomed between them holds strong.

"S'good," Cory moans, almost a whine.

“And we’ve only just gotten started,” Zayd rumbles, pleased and more than a little lustful. He keeps grinding against Cory’s ass, and reaches under him to grip his cock again, the dripping member quickly slicking his hand with copious pre. Cory’s fingers grip the sheets, his eyes sliding shut as Zayd jerks him off with a firm, broad hand. 

“Now,” Zayd says, “I believe I heard something earlier about enjoying multiple orgasms…” He doesn’t wait for an answer before pressing his thumb firmly just below the head of Cory’s cock with his next upward stroke. With a shudder and a gasp, clear pre changes to thick, white cum, splattering in pulses across the sheets. Zayd milks him through his climax with slow strokes, biting along the meat of Cory’s shoulder. The smaller man shivers beneath Zayd, cock twitching in his grasp. Not the strongest of orgasms, but then they’re just getting warmed up.

Finally Zayd lets up and pulls away, but he doesn’t go far. Rising up on his knees, he grabs the lube, popping the cap open and squeezing cool gel onto his fingers. He barely gives it time to warm up before he reaches between them to rub the tips of his middle and index fingers around Cory’s hole. Cory’s body clenches in anticipation at the first touch, but as fingertips circle the tight ring of muscle he relaxes again, and a long, thick middle finger slips inside him.

“Nnn, Zayd!” Turning his head, Cory buries his face in the sheets.

“You take me so easily,” Zayd says with a pleased rumble. He wiggles his finger, giving a few thrusts to slicken Cory’s passage before easing in his index finger alongside it. His fingers curl then, towards Cory's navel, feeling out the man's prostate.

"Miz A… Train- trained me good!" Cory's voice is strained and muffled by the bedding, but his moan is unmistakable as Zayd finds his p-spot and begins to tease.

"Mm, she is very good at that, indeed." Zayd's fingers milk gently and Cory squirms and moans, and every single noise he makes sends a bolt of heat down Zayd's spine to make his cock twitch. 

"More," Cory whines, shoving back onto Zayd's fingers. The larger man withdraws slightly, stroking the small of Cory's back with his free hand. 

"Patience, darling," he says, easing back in with a lazy thrust of his hand. "We have all the time in the world to enjoy ourselves."

He gets a huff of frustration from Cory, though he doesn't try to fuck himself on Zayd's fingers again. Face turning from the sheets, Cory shoots a flushed glare over his shoulder. "More _fingers_."

"Ah," Zayd says, a smirk curling his lips. "That I can oblige." 

Drawing back his hand under his fingertips barely remain inside, Zayd teases a third finger around the rim of Cory’s stretched hole. As he eases it in alongside the others, he slips his free hand beneath the man to give his cock a curious squeeze. Already starting to harden again. Impressive.

Moaning steadily, Cory shoves himself back onto Zayd’s fingers again. “Do-” His voice hitches and he pauses to suck in a shuddery breath. “Do four.”

“You really do enjoy the stretch, don’t you?” Zayd comments, pushing in deep and firm, his knuckles pressing against Cory’s ass to hint at something larger than just his fingers. “I’d love to see just how much you can take… Another time, though.” He already has plans for the rest of the night. For now, he cups all four fingers together, taking his time as he slides them in, giving Cory time to adjust to the pressure and savour the stretch. Damn, but he’s going to feel so very good around Zayd’s cock.

But for the moment, he’s content to watch the way Cory works himself onto his fingers, hips rocking. He drinks in the way his eyes slide shut and his lips part, opening wide to let out sweet little gasps of pleasure with every thrust of Zayd’s fingers. “Hard,” Cory manages, breathless enough it comes out as barely more than a whisper. “Harder.”

“Mm, can I get that a bit louder?” Zayd drags his fingers slowly over Cory’s prostate. “Didn’t quite hear you.”

Even with his mouth gaping wide, a smile still twitches at Cory’s mouth. He slams his hips back, hard enough to make his bobbing cock slap against his belly, once again at full attention. This time he shouts, “Hh… Harder!”

“Good boy,” Zayd purrs, and the praise gets him Cory’s most ragged moan so far this night. More follow as he rests his free hand on the dip of Cory’s spine and begins to finger the other man in earnest, rocking his fingers in up to the knuckle with each hard thrust. “Going to come again for me, darling? Add to the mess you’ve already made of my bed?”

He can tell Cory is close when his body begins to clench around his fingers. Zayd watches as Cory reaches under his own belly to cup the head of his cock, and then the man is coming. He comes hard, and he comes a lot. Some of it he catches in his palm, but more spills out between slender fingers and over the sides of his hand as his cock keeps pumping out more with each throb and twitch of his body, his balls high and tight. There’s a hoarse edge to his voice by the time he stops crying out.

Zayd eases his thrusts, but keeps his fingers moving in a lazy slide in and out of Cory’s twitching body. Leaning over him, he presses a kiss to the middle of his back, letting the other man ease down to a lower level of arousal before finally pulling his fingers free. Cory gives a sigh, long and pleased, flopping limply onto his side.

“Can you handle three, then?” Zayd asks after a moment. He shifts until his achingly hard cock brushes Cory’s thigh. “Because you seemed rather eager for this as well.”

“Mmm, at least three,” Cory says, voice slightly slurred. There’s still a mischievous spark in his eyes as he smiles up at Zayd. “Afia’s record for me is ten.”

Zayd’s cock gives an interested twitch, and his voice is husky as he says, “That… sounds like a challenge.” A pause. “For another day.”

“Another day,” Cory agrees with a grin, and reaches back to stroke Zayd’s thick cock with his cum-slick hand. “Tonight… give it to me, baby.”

“You are making it very tempting…” Zayd growls, shivering at the touch of Cory’s messy fingers, “...to skip the condom.” But even as he says it, he’s reaching for the night’s supplies with his clean hand. Safety first, after all, for both his new partner’s sake and his own. He carefully tears the packet open with his teeth and plucks the condom free from the foil.

“Guess I’ll just have to stick around till you can.” Cheeky thing. He earns a light slap to the ass that has him gasping, before Zayd focuses on rolling the condom on. Cory teases back, rolling Zayd’s heavy balls in his palm while he waits. All it takes after that is for Zayd to stroke a little more lube onto his wrapped cock, and then he’s covering Cory’s body with his own, lining up to press the head of his cock against Cory’s slick, stretched entrance. He teases them both for a beat, simply nudging at Cory’s hole, broad head barely breaching that ring of muscle. But Zayd has waited long enough, and with a roll of his hips, he pushes _in_.

Cory curses under his breath as Zayd sinks into him, already panting as even just the head stretches him wide. He groans with delight. “So big.”

Zayd’s responding chuckle is just as breathless, his voice rough-edged with arousal. “So you’ve mentioned.” His hips roll again, working himself deeper into Cory’s by fractions, filling him slowly, inch by inch.

“Fuck,” Cory gasps. “Zayd!” He pushes back into the slow rolls, body begging for more, deeper, now. “Mn! Get in me and get down here and kiss me!” His tongue swipes over his bottom lip, leaving it wet and inviting.

Grinning at the demand, Zayd catches one of Cory’s hands and places kisses against his knuckles instead. “So demanding.” Still, he does pick up the pace, just a little, sinking in a few more inches with several easy thrusts.

“Mmhmm,” Cory purrs, stretching almost cat-like beneath Zayd. “Better get used to it.” His voice is thick with amusement, but Zayd wipes his grin away by dipping in to provide him his requested kiss. He moans, then nips at the larger man’s lips before making another breathless demand. “C’mon, gimme all of it. Balls deep.”

Pulling out of the kiss, Zayd presses his lips against Cory’s ear and rumbles, “And you may want to get used to the idea that I will tell you ‘no’ occasionally in scenes.” Just to hear the man whine, he withdraws, cock sliding out until only a few inches remain inside Cory. He holds that position as Cory’s whine rises into a demanding whimper. Then he snaps his hips home, driving himself as deep as he can go, until his balls slap against his partner’s taut ass. A deep, satisfied groan spills from his throat as he grinds into Cory.

“More!” Cory screams, bucking against him.

Zayd slips one arm under Cory’s hips, bracing himself with the other as he settles into a deep, steady pace. God, he wants to watch Cory’s face, but his eyes slip shut as he fucks into the other man, the feel of that tight hole around him sending frissions of pleasure up his spine. At least he can still hear him. Zayd enjoys vocal partners, and Cory is nothing if not that, filling the room with an absolute symphony of ecstatic cries.

“Hh-harder!” Cory screams, voice rising loud enough to make Zayd worry even the neighbours might hear it.

When Zayd finally manages to force his eyes open again, he moans allowed at the gorgeous sight of his lover: face slack with lust, eyes hazy, lashes fluttering, his brown skin ruddy with the flush of arousal. He lets his gaze trail down Cory’s lithe body, reveling in the way his muscles flex as he’s rocked by Zayd’s thrusts. He’s astounded to see Cory’s cock hard and dripping once again, and can’t help but reach out and curl thick fingers around it, giving an experimental stroke. Cory sucks in a sharp breath, the air quickly leaving him again in a shout as Zayd squeezes him. He turns his head just enough to bite down on the bedding. It's hard to make out, but he's whining a muffled stream of 'please, please, please'.

“If you want something,” Zayd says, rubbing his thumb gently over the spot that had set Cory off the first time. “Then you need to ask clearly.”

Not that he’s going to make that easy for Cory, punctuating his words with a few sharp snaps of his hips, pulling out almost completely before slamming home again. Cory’s teeth ease up on the sheets so he can breathe raggedly. Perhaps he might have managed to say something, but Zayd’s hard thrusts have him screaming out instead. His legs tremble with pleasure, and he finally gasps out, "Ahh, hahh, that. More that!"

More ‘that’, indeed. Zayd keeps teasing Cory’s cock, stroking him slower than the pace of his thrusting. “That’s right, you scream so lovely, my darling. And all I’m doing is fucking you.” Another particularly hard thrust to emphasize that point. “I can’t wait to get you on the other end of some of my favorite toys.”

Zayd isn’t sure if it’s the fucking, the stroking, or the thought of future play, but Cory is suddenly arching beneath him in a full body shudder, voice rising in the loudest scream of all as he cums over Zayd’s knuckles. Only a few drops this time, well spent after the previous rounds. It doesn’t take long after that before Zayd’s pace turns erratic, his cock throbbing with impending climax. His hips snap against the other’s, flesh slapping flesh, and he leans down to bite Cory’s shoulder, then laps at the reddened skin, tasting the salt of his sweat. When he comes, it’s with a roar and a finally hard thrust, spilling hard into the condom wrapping his cock. He holds still inside his new lover for a long moment after that, basking in the connection and heat and the warm pleasure of afterglow. He hums, low and satisfied. “You are so good.”

Cory hums back, rubbing his face against the sheets. “Mmm, did you make me a good mark to wear?” He stretches a little, pushing back against Zayd and rolling his bitten shoulder.

“Let me make sure,” Zayd says, voice soft and content. He seals his lips over the fading bite mark, sucking firmly to work it into a proper hickey. When he’s finally satisfied, he pulls away with a parting kiss, then eases his softening cock from Cory’s body. “There you go. I’m going to clean up. Would you like anything else? Water?”

With a sigh, Cory rolls onto his back, gently fingering the bruised spot. “I need a good souvenir, since I don’t get the fun of having your load in me.” He flashes Zayd a toothy grin. “Water sounds good. Thirsty.”

“Very well,” Zayd says with a smile. He gives Cory a parting kiss before heading to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and wipe down. Passing back through the bedroom, he hands Cory a damp towel before making a quick stop at the kitchen for a glass of water. Setting the glass down on the bedside table, he helps Cory prop himself up against the headboard, tucking pillows around him. Once his lover is settled, he climbs into bed next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Cory says, tilting his head up for a kiss. “I’m feeling real good.”

“I can see that,” Zayd says, eyeing Cory’s cock where it rests against his thigh, wiped clean and, truly astoundingly, slightly chubby. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, he leans in to grant the desired kiss, nipping at Cory’s bottom lip. It’s awfully tempting to jerk Cory off, to try and milk another orgasm out of that well-used cock.

Cory drapes his arms around Zayd’s neck, practically melting into him. “You felt amazing,” he adds, and one of his hands slips down, dipping between his legs to finger himself, his hole still swollen from being fucked soundly.

“Thank you,” Zayd says, petting a hand down Cory’s side. “I can happily say I look forward to having you under me again.” His hand shifts over to curl around Cory’s cock, giving it a playful stroke. “Are you so eager to come again already?”

With a pleased whine, Cory stretches out at Zayd’s touch, toes pointing then stretching. One of his hands kneads his own thigh, the other clutching at Zayd’s shoulder. Sticking out his tongue, he says, “You could have me under you again right now.” A wink. “Didn’t Afia warn you I’m insatiable?”

“She may have mentioned it.” Zayd’s grip grows firmer as Cory’s cock hardens against his palm, his thumb teasing his foreskin away from the slick head. “She didn’t warn me just how pretty you are, though.”

Cory’s face flushes red at the compliment, and he buries his face against Zayd’s shoulder, almost shyly, just for a moment. Then sparkling eyes peek up at him, and he replies, voice breathy with arousal. “She told me you were handsome, but words don’t you justice.”

“Sweet words, my dear,” Zayd says, his broad hand setting a quicker pace as he strokes Cory’s cock. His voice deepens, just this side of a growl, “Why don’t you use that sweet voice of yours to sing for me again?” His eyes are almost molten with his intent, watching Cory like he’s the only thing that exists in this moment, his pleasure the only thing that matters.

Cory returns the look with a pretty little smile, sprawling out for Zayd’s viewing pleasure, legs spread wide. Bit by bit, with each firm stroke, his face goes slack, lips parting, and he lets out his first moan.

“That’s right, just like that.” Zayd’s hand is steady, his focus sharp, learning just the right amount of squeeze and twist to use with each stroke to wring the best little breathy sounds of pleasure from his lover. “Going to make you come until you’re satisfied.”

A grin struggles to find its way onto Cory’s parted lips, and his eyes flutter open, meeting Zayd’s gaze defiantly. “Mmn, challenge accepted.” With that, his eyelids droop shut again and his head tilts back, mouth wide for a long, sweet moan. “ _Zayd_.”

“Good boy.” The louder Cory gets, the faster Zayd strokes, rewarding his sweet lover for singing so prettily for him. It’s a beautiful feedback loop, and Cory’s voice rises higher and higher, moans interspersed with whimpers now, his hips slowly lifting off the bed, his toes curling into the sheets, his cock spilling precum over Zayd’s fingers.

“Come for me, Cory,” Zayd purrs into his ear, lips brushing flushed skin, his breath warm. His hand squeezes on every upstroke, milking each drop of precum from him then smoothing it over the head of his cock with a swipe of his thumb. “Let me hear you scream again.”

Cory obliges, and he screams out Zayd’s name as he comes, back arching prettily off the bed, his hips jerking into the larger man’s fist. Even with his earlier orgasms, Zayd still manages to squeeze a few drops of cum from him. He keeps stroking, slowly now, working Cory through his climax before finally easing his hand away. Lying back, Zayd glances down at the mess on his fingers. His eyes flick up again, deliberately locking eyes with Cory as he lifts his hand to his mouth to lick it clean.

“Fuuuuck,” Cory groans, his spent cock still managing a twitch. “You are impossibly hot.”

Zayd chuckles, finishing his task with a final swipe of his tongue and giving his lover a hooded, smug look. He’s not immune to flattery, and the words send a curl of satisfaction through him. “Is that so? Too hot for you to handle?”

“Naw.” Cory’s smile is incredibly lazy, and he gives Zayd a wink. “But you might just be enough to handle me. Maybe.” His fingers drift back behind his balls again, pushing two fingers into his still slick hole and spreading them slightly. “Hey, I’ll make you some more pretty noises if you give me your big ol’ cock again.”

Damn, but the man really _is_ insatiable. Zayd’s voice is rough with arousal again, as he asks, “Are you sure you’re not trying to match your record of ten, Cory?” Reaching out, he presses his middle finger in between Cory’s, sliding it in deep and slow and wringing an utterly sinful noise from the other man. The sound that follows that is best described as a giggle, Cory’s grin looking downright giddy.

“M-maybe?” Cory says, breath hitching as Zayd curls his finger just right. “You did promise--mmh--to make me come. Until. Until I’m satisfied.”

“I suppose I did,” Zayd says, lazily milking Cory’s prostate again. He’s not quite ready to fuck Cory again, not blessed with the other man’s frankly miraculously short refractory period. But the fingering seems to be going over just fine.

“You sure-” Cory starts, then pauses to moan. “Mmf. You sure you’re not… some kind of sex android? That- that Afia- _nh_ \- designed just for me?”

Zayd presses his index finger in alongside the first, huffing at Cory’s teasing. “As far as I’m aware, I’ve been alive longer than you have.”

“That sounds like something-” A sharp inhale. “-a guy covering up being an android… would say…”

“Hm. Perhaps I should ask you the same question. After all, I’m not the one who’s had four orgasms in one night so far.”

Cory grins, goofy and flushed and bright-eyed with arousal. “Hey, does that mean you think I’m perfect for you? Your- your very own… fully customized sex-bot?”

“I think,” Zayd says patiently, his own grin hungry and teasing as he rubs firmly at Cory’s p-spot, “that you are a wonder to be explored.”

“Oooh, a _wonder_ -” Another hitch as Cory arches and moan. His cock gives a twitch of interest, still flaccid from his recent orgasm even as Cory rocks enthusiastically against Zayd’s fingers. “Ah, Zayd!”

“Will you come again for me, Cory? Sing for me again?” Zayd’s fingers move, starting to fuck Cory with them again instead of just teasing his prostate. “Your body seems to want to.”

“Mmmn, _ah!_ ” No more banter from Cory, only wordless noises. All he can do is nod for Zayd, brows knitting together as he gasps for breath. Stretched wide by both his own fingers and Zayd’s, Cory bypasses his limp cock to tuck his free hand under his balls and rub firmly at his taint.

Zayd shifts, bracing himself on one hand so he can loom over Cory, so very intent on watching his lover come apart beneath him once more. Five is such a nice round number, after all. Much better than just four. He licks his lips as Cory’s hips lift off the bed, his breath coming in harsh pants in between tight whines. Zayd can see him forget to breathe altogether at times, his entire body going momentarily tense but never quite resolving in a climax. Until it does.

A ragged scream tears its way out of Cory’s throat, his head flung back, brow furrowing then relaxing as shudders of pleasure quake through him. His cock twitches, leaking a few drops of fluid. Zayd growls his own pleasure as he watches, pulling his fingers free as the other man begins to sag against the bedding. He lowers himself carefully over Cory, the weight of his body draping over him like a heavy blanket. His clean hand strokes through the other man’s hair.

“That was so beautiful,” Zayd says. “You did so well for me, Cory. Such a good boy.”

“ _Oh_.” The word is a breathless exhalation, Cory’s eyes closed, his mouth stretched in a blissful grin. Absolutely angelic. Until he opens his mouth and swears. Zayd laughs, and tired, playful eyes flutter open to stare at him. “Fuck, you’re really pushing all my buttons, Big Guy. Do I get a reward for being good?”

Zayd laughs again, letting his head drip forward to kiss Cory, slow and soft and sweet. He’s feeling indulgent. If Cory’s idea is reasonable, Zayd is more than willing to agree with it. “Mm, and just what sort of reward were you thinking of?”

“You,” Cory says, grin lazy but playful. “Inside me.” He slides his legs up, feet tickling Zayd’s calves, his thighs giving a little squeeze around the larger man’s hips.

“If you want that, then I’ll need to get another condom.” Zayd nips gently at Cory’s lips.

“Then get one,” Cory says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and why isn’t Zayd already getting one, huh? Never mind that he still has his legs around Zayd, heels sliding up the other man’s thighs until he can press them into his ass.

Zayd shifts his hips, his cock settling next to Cory’s. He’s hard again, finally, cock heavy and hot against his lover’s hip and belly. He rumbles as he ruts against the other man, slow and steady, more a tease than anything. “Mmm, perhaps I want to drag it out a bit more.”

Cory pouts up at him. “Haven’t I been good enough?”

Ah, that expression is far more charming than it has any right to be on a grown man, and Zayd leans down to rub his nose against Cory’s with a chuckle. “Alright, alright. I’ll allow myself to be swayed by that look. This time.”

Not quite moving off of Cory, Zayd reaches for one of the other condoms he’d left out when they started. He slips it on with the ease of long practise, despite Cory’s helpful drumming on his butt. Then he’s back between Cory’s legs, hands on the backs of the man’s thighs, pushing his legs up and out, spreading him wide. Cory settles his own hands in the crooks of his knees, holding himself open for Zayd. Locking eyes with Cory, Zayd smirks, and with only a glance down to aim, he pushes smoothly into him.

Cory’s face almost immediately slips into that increasingly familiar pleasure-slack expression, eyes shut and mouth open so enticingly. Zayd can’t resist kissing him, tongue sliding between Cory’s lips. They both moan into the kiss as Zayd settles himself completely inside the other man: Cory’s voice high and overwhelmed, Zayd’s low and almost smug. Cory feels so perfect around his cock, tight and slick and warm, even through the condom. Zayd’s hands move from Cory’s legs to grab the headboard for support, and then he starts to roll his hips. It’s going to be a slow fuck, he’s decided, and he’s going to make it so very good for his new playmate.

A long sigh escape Cory as Zayd takes him slow. The two of them move together, silent except for soft noises of pleasure and the slick sound of Zayd’s cock filling Cory, over and over.

“Hey,” Cory says, voice barely more than a whisper, and rough from ‘singing’ for Zayd. “When do I see you again?”

Zayd chuckles, kissing the corner of Cory’s mouth. “Eager, eager boy.” But he thinks about it seriously, his thrusts slowing to a steady grind as he considers his schedule. “I’m off next Monday. I’ll make us a light dinner at six and we’ll have plenty of time to play. I can make us breakfast in the morning as well, if you wish to stay over again.”

“Love a man who cooks,” Cory groans, hips shifting in counterpoint to Zayd’s grind. “But Monday is so faa- _aaahhh!_ ” Cory’s legs snap tight around Zayd’s waist as he suddenly starts up a harder pace with one long thrust. “Oh god, yeah, like that!”

Zayd gives an amused huff, watching Cory’s eyes roll with pleasure. His hips rock, slow and deep and not-quite-claiming, the steadiness of the pace keeping him coherent for the moment. “What was that you were saying?”

“Mm, uh-” Cory isn’t nearly so lucid. “Mmm-Monday. Is… is a long time away.”

“Just four days, my sweet,” Zayd soothes, before nipping gently at Cory’s bottom lip. “I do need time for work and sleep.”

“Four days is-- _hff--_ more than one day,” Cory grumbles, tongue flicking out to lick at Zayd’s lips.

“You’ll wait, and I know you’ll like it.” Anticipation will make their next meeting all the sweeter, after all.

“You know?” Cory says with a quirked brow and a smirk, that’s promptly wiped off his face by a sharp snap of Zayd’s hips.

“I know,” Zayd affirms, nuzzling Cory’s cheek. He picks up the pace, just a bit. “And I promise the wait will be worth it.”

“You should-” Cory is panting hard again, his pupils blown wide with desire as he’s slowly fucked harder. “-You should definitely. Give me a call. Before Monday.”

“Is that so?” Zayd asks. “And just when should I give you this call, hm?” Another sharp thrust, that has Cory crying out. “First thing in the morning, a wake-up call to leave you flustered all day?” Another snap of hips, another shout. “In the middle of the day, so you have to find somewhere private so you can touch yourself for me? Or-” Again, this time to more of a whimper than a yell. “Or at night, so you have all your toys and can tell me just how you want me to fuck you while you fuck yourself with one?”

Cory looks thoroughly dazed by the time Zayd is finished speaking, his eyes unfocused and barely visible behind his heavy lashes.

"Uhh, nnh, yes?”

“Oh, so three call a day? Such an eager, greedy boy you are, wanting to hear me that much.” Zayd watches Cory so very fondly, pleased with himself for working the man into such a state, and with nothing more than his cock and his voice. “Look at you, half out of your mind with pleasure. You’d keep my cock in you all day if you could, wouldn’t you? Stretched out and well-fucked. We might just have to make do with a plug, if you want my cock so much. Would you like that, pretty boy? A nice, thick plug to wear between now and Monday?”

Cory whimpers, his overused cock twitching as it does its damndest to stiffen again. He’s shaking with sheer arousal, beyond dazed. This, Zayd thinks, is Cory slipping into subspace. He knows how that feels, that lovely state of mind that Afia has worked him into so many times with masterful skill. But this is the first time he’s brought another to that place, and he finds he understands completely just what his dearest Lady gets out of being a dominant. Consider his appetite thoroughly whet.

But this isn’t meant to be a heavy scene, and Zayd eases up a little, settling back into smooth, slow fucking, his lips soft against Cory’s temple. He’ll push just a little bit more. “Will you come on my cock for me, pretty boy? Let me feel it again before I finish?”

Zayd barely has the last word out before Cory comes apart beneath him. His everything clenches around Zayd, arms clinging, legs squeezing, hole tight around his cock. And _oh_ how he screams for him! It’s beyond perfect, and Zayd lets out a deep shuddering cry of his own, hips snapping rough and demanding into Cory’s clenching body, slamming home one final time before he comes hard.

They remain that way for long moments, breathing heavily, holding each other close, shaking and entwined. Then a trembling hand snakes its way down Cory’s body, slender fingers moving past his tired cock and aching balls to tease at the dark patch of curls at the base of Zayd’s cock, then further between them to tease at this stretched hole. “Fuck,” Cory says, voice hoarse enough that it’s barely a whisper. “I wish you could fill me up.”

“Next time,” Zayd promises, voice soft. “I’ll get tested, I suggest you do the same.” He played with others often enough that testing was a quarterly thing for him, despite strict condom usage. But with Cory… he wanted to feel the man around him with barriers as much as Cory seemed to want to be filled. Damn, but if he wasn’t smitten. Considering fluid bonding after a single night together.

Cory hums with satisfaction, arching lazily against Zayd. “Sweetest thing anyone’s done for me all month.”

That pulls a long, low chuckle out of Zayd, and he finally eases himself from his lover, tugging off the filled condom and setting it aside. Then he settles his weight back over Cory, warm and comforting. “How are you feeling now?”

“So good,” Cory answers, a little breathless. “And tired. The best kind of tired.”

Zayd nuzzles him, giving a contented hum. “Good. I’ll get us a fresh washcloth in just a moment.” Best to give Cory a head’s up. He doesn’t want to leave his lover in the lurch by leaving suddenly after his trip into subspace, even if it is just for a moment. Everything has gone so very well, and he finds himself already buzzing with anticipation of their next encounter. He wants to get to know Cory better, both sexually and personally. Afia had made their match very well.

“Mmm… ‘kay,” Cory mumbles, eyelids sagging over his beautiful eyes. His expression is tired, but so full of warmth and affection, Zayd is certain he’s not the only one smitten. Afia knew them both far too well. “Will you sleep on me? When you’re clean. The… you’re heavy. I like it. S’nice.”

“Of course.” Zayd smiles, placing a tender kiss on Cory’s forehead. “Let me do that now, since you seem ready to drift off.”

He isn’t eager to get up, but he takes his responsibility as a dom seriously, once more padding to the bathroom for a quick clean up before returning with a fresh washcloth, warm and damp. He kneels on the bed next to Cory, carefully running the cloth over his skin, cleaning up the worst of the mess. They can shower in the morning. Zayd is already planning breakfast.

It takes a bit of manhandling to get his sleepy lover under the covers, but finally Zayd settles in with him, most of his weight draped over the other man. “Here we are,” he says. “Just like you wanted?”

“Yeah,” Cory answers, a contented smile on his face.

“Good.” Zayd nuzzles the crook of Cory’s neck. “Now rest. You have certainly earned it.” Considering how many orgasms he’d pulled from the other man, it was a wonder he was still awake at all.

Cory’s only response is a satisfied hum, and shortly after Zayd feels him go sleep-slack beneath him. With a soft smile on his face, Zayd settles in to join him.


End file.
